The Real Pizza Manager
by An Nisa Maharani
Summary: "..aku akan mengubah restoran ini dan mengalahkan Hyuuga's Pizza itu. Sementara Tou-san cukup istirahat saja, aku akan mengelola restoran ini sendiri dan kemudian memenangkan kontes pizza itu."/SasuHina/NaruSaku/ShikaIno
1. Prolouge

**The Real Pizza Manager**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : T**

**Pairings : SasuHina, NaruSaku dan ShikaIno**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, ABAL, GAJE, ANEH, TYPO(S)**

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari sebuah permainan yang bernama Pizza Manager.**

**.**

**Yaudahlah, langsung aja, HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue**

**.**

**.**

"Sa-Sasuke, kau tahu? Tidak lama lagi kontes pizza akan diadakan," ucap Fugaku.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi kenapa Tou-san terlihat tidak senang?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Ayahnya hari ini terlihat lesu dan pucat.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya sedikit lelah seharian penuh bekerja terus. Kau tak perlu khawatir, hanya lelah saja, atau mungkin sedikit stress." Jawab Fugaku, sengaja menampilkan senyum palsunya agar Sasuke percaya yang ia katakan tadi.

"Stress? Ada masalah apa?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kedatangan pelanggan-pelanggan kita menurun drastis, semakin hari semakin berkurang," jawab Fugaku.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Sasuke. Ia sedikit emosi. Kenapa perjuangan Tou-sannya selama ini akhirnya jadi sia-sia begini? Kasihan sekali, padahal Tou-sannya kan sudah tua. Apalagi sekarang Itachi tidak pernah pulang mengunjungi mereka, sekedar mengirim uang pun tidak. Mentang-mentang ia sudah sukses di Amerika sana jadi lupa pada mereka.

"Tenanglah sedikit, Sasuke. Tou-san juga tak tahu alasannya apa, mungkin sudah waktunya kita akan tutup. Lagipula kalau kita bertahan, lama-lama Tou-san akan rugi kalau tak ada pengunjungnya." Fugaku mencoba menenangkan sedikit emosi Sasuke, yang sekarang sudah kembali normal seperti awalnya tadi.

"Tou-san tenang saja, aku akan mencari jalan keluarnya. Lebih baik Tou-san istirahat," ucap Sasuke. Kemudian bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya tadi.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Fugaku bingung.

"Keluar, jalan-jalan. Hanya sebentar." Fugaku hanya menganggukan kepala. Menyetujui.

**.**

**.**

"Ah, Hinata-chan kau baik sekali!" teriak Sakura senang sambil mencubit pipi putih Hinata.

"Sa-Sakura-chan! Sakit…" ucap Hinata, berusaha melepaskan jari tangan Sakura dari pipinya.

"Ah! Haha, maaf."

"Iya. Tak apa,"

"Hinata, kau lihat Ino? Aku belum bertemu dengannya lagi setelah keluar kelas tadi," tanya Sakura bingung, kemana sahabat pirangnya itu?

"Umm, aku tidak melihatnya. Mungkin ia–" ucapan Hinata terhenti karena teriakan nyaring di belakangnya.

"Sakura!" teriak Ino sambil berlari menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

Hinata menoleh ke belakang. "Nah itu Ino-chan!" ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk Ino yang sedang berlari ke arah mereka. Sakura pun juga menoleh ke belakang.

"Hosh hosh, eh ada Hinata juga ya," ucap Ino setelah berhenti didepan kedua sahabatnya.

"I-iya," Hinata mengangguk.

"Oh Ino! Kukira kau sedang sibuk dengan si kepala nanas itu!" ucap Sakura sambil memeluk sahabat pirangnya. Ino membalas pelukan Sakura sambil mencibir tapi rona merah tipis terlihat di wajahnya.

"Bukan! Tadi setelah keluar kelas aku dipanggil dosen. Membantunya membawa tugas anak-anak! Uh, sibuk apa aku dengan si pemalas tukang tidur itu?" Ino kemudian melepas pelukannya.

"Oh yasudah, kita ditraktir Hinata-chan pizza! Kau mau?" ucap Sakura pada Ino.

"Eeeh?" Hinata cengo. Siapa yang bilang Ino akan ikut juga? Ah tapi biarlah, semakin banyak orang akan semakin seru.

"Kenapa Hinata?" tanya Ino bingung melihat tiba-tiba raut muka Hinata yang berubah.

"T-tidak apa-apa! Ayo berangkat!" ucap Hinata dengan senyumnya yang mengembang.

"Ayo!" teriak dua orang lainnya bersamaan–Sakura dan Ino.

**.**

**.**

Dari jauh terlihat restoran pizza milik ayahnya–Uchiha's Pizza–berseberangan dengan… Hyuuga's Pizza? Mata Sasuke melebar melihat itu. Sejak kapan ada restoran pizza lainnya tepat di seberang restoran milik ayahnya? Barukah? Ia memang baru melihatnya. Dan ditambah lagi itu… ramai sekali! Oh Kami, Sasuke tak percaya melihat itu semua. Jadi itukah alasan restoran ayahnya menjadi sepi?

Sasuke mempercepat jalannya. Sampai-sampai ia…

Bruk

"Ah, ma-maaf a-aku tidak se-sengaja!" ucap suara lembut seorang gadis yang Sasuke tabrak. Kemudian mereka pun bangkit berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini salahku yang tidak memperhatikan jalan." ucap Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya bingung. 'Gadis ini aneh, sedari tadi terus menundukkan kepalanya. Apa ia takut padaku?' batin Sasuke.

"Hinata! Oh! Ada apa?" teriak Sakura yang langsung berlari menuju Hinata. Ternyata ia baru sadar kalau Hinata sedari tadi berjalan di belakangnya sehingga tidak tahu kalau ia habis jatuh.

"Hinata, kau–" ucapan Ino terputus. 'Uh Kami-sama! Orang ini tampan sekali melebihi Shikamaru!' batin Ino. Tak disangka ia senyum-senyum sendiri.

Sakura yang melihat tingkah Ino pun jadi bingung. Ada apa dengan sahabatnya? "Hei Ino! Kau terlihat–" ucapan Sakura terputus setelah dilihatnya arah pandangan Ino yang menuju seorang pemuda berambut raven. 'Pantas Ino senyum-senyum sendiri, ternyata melihat pemuda tampan itu… memang sih tampannya melebihi Naruto, dan juga ia tidak terlihat bodoh seperti si kuning jabrik itu malahan ia terlihat keren! oh Kami…' setelah membatin seperti itu Sakura langsung sadar dengan tujuannya yang pertama, menghampiri Hinata! Gara-gara pemuda itu ia hampir lupa dengan sahabatnya.

Hinata yang bingung melihat sahabatnya bukan menghampirinya langsung mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk.

Sahabatnya itu sedang… Sakura sedang berjalan ke arah Hinata, sementara itu Ino sedang memperhatikan pemuda berambut raven yang tadi menabraknya.

Hinata hanya diam melihat sosok pemuda itu. Setelah sekian detik lamanya Hinata diam( baca : bengong) sambil memerhatikan pemuda itu, Ino akhirnya memecah lamunan Hinata–setelah ia tersadar dari pikiran tentang pemuda tadi–dengan melambai-lambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Hinata dan berkata, "Hinata, jadi tidak nih?" tanyanya.

"Eh apa? Oh iya aku lu-lupa! Jadi kok." Hinata langsung ingat kalau ia ingin mengajak Sakura dan Ino makan pizza. "S-sekali lagi, a-aku minta maaf ya." ucap Hinata. Kemudian mereka pun kembali meneruskan perjalanan menuju restoran pizza.

Sasuke hanya diam di tempat memerhatikan ketiga gadis itu yang berjalan menuju Hyuuga's Pizza. Ia hanya menghela napas melihat itu. Usaha apa yang paling tepat untuk mengalihkan pengunjung Hyuuga's Pizza ke Uchiha's Pizza?

**.**

**.**

"Hinata! Ini keren sekali! Siapa yang mendekorasinya?" ucap Ino sambil melihat-lihat seisi ruangan.

"Istri Neji-nii, Tenten-nee yang mendekorasinya," jawab Hinata sambil menaruh tasnya di kursi. Kemudian disusul yang lainnya ikut duduk satu meja dengan Hinata.

"Nama restoran ini apa, Hinata?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap layar ponselnya. Sepertinya ia sedang mengirim sms untuk Naruto sekedar untuk memberitahunya kalau ia sedang disini dan memintanya untuk dijemput, sekalian ia suruh ikut makan disini.

"Itu Ayahku yang memberi nama, namanya Hyuuga's Pizza." jawab Hinata.

"Oh,"

**.**

**.**

"Apa benar ini Hyuuga's Pizza yang baru saja dibuka itu?" ucap seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik entah pada siapa. Ia berdiri sambil memandangi bangunan megah yang jelas-jelas ada tulisannya… Hyuuga's Pizza! "Eh iya! Benar yang ini!" ucapnya bodoh sambil berlari memasuki pintu utama restoran itu.

Baru saja pemuda kuning itu menarik handle pintu Hyuuga's Pizza, saat ia menoleh ke belakang ia langsung terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. "Hoi, Sasuke!" teriaknya dengan sangat keras sambil melambaikan tangannya ke seorang pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu. Teriakan yang sangat keras itu membuat semua pengunjung yang ada di dalam menoleh ke arah luar, dan orang yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun juga menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut.

"Naruto?" ucap Sasuke agak keras.

'Naruto?' batin Sakura. Kemudian ia juga menoleh ke arah luar dan ditemukannya Naruto–kekasihnya–yang sedang memegang handle pintu utama restoran.

"Hei baka!" teriak Sakura pada pemuda berambut kuning tersebut sambil berlari menghampirinya yang sedang di luar.

Pemuda berambut kuning yang bernama Naruto pun merasa mengenal suara itu dan ketika melihat siapa orang yang barusan berteriak itu, ia langsung memeluknya.

"Sakura, aku pergi sebentar." ucap Naruto setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Kemana?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke yang merasa dikacangin–dicuekin–langsung pergi melanjutkan perjalanannya, pulang.

"Eh Sasuke! Tunggu!" teriak Naruto disusul langkahnya menuju Sasuke.

Sakura yang kesal merasa pertanyaannya belum dijawab langsung menggerutu pelan. "Argh Naruto! Lagipula siapa sih Sasuke itu?" dengan wajah cemberut ia masuk kembali ke dalam restoran.

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke! Tunggu!" teriak Naruto yang terlihat kesusahan untuk menyamai langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke kesal. Untuk apa Naruto mengikutinya?

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya balik Naruto.

"Pulang." jawab Sasuke.

"Aku main ke rumahmu ya?"

"Terserah!" jawab Sasuke sambil mengangkat tangannya.

**.**

**.**

Kliningggg…

Suara bel saat pintu restoran terbuka.

"Tadaima!" ucap Sasuke.

"Eh Sasuke sudah pulang," ucap Fugaku.

"Hn,"

"Ada Naruto juga?" tanya Fugaku.

"Iya, paman." jawab Naruto. "Paman tidak kerja?" tambahnya.

"Tidak,"

"Kenapa?"

"Sok perhatian kau, Dobe." ucap Sasuke acuh.

"Sasuke, tidak sopan!" ucap Fugaku.

"Haahh," Sasuke hanya menghela napas.

"Sepertinya restoran ini akan bangkrut, Naruto." jawab Fugaku

Brak!

"Tidak akan!" teriak Sasuke sambil memukul meja. Membuat Fugaku dan Naruto yang ada disana kaget. Setelah itu Sasuke langsung pergi ke kamarnya yang berada di bagian belakang restoran.

"Kenapa sih dia? Dasar aneh!" ucap Naruto.

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Tou-san menutup restoran ini!" ucap Sasuke sambil mencengkeram seprei kasurnya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan mengubah restoran ini beda dari restoran-restoran lainnya," ucapnya lagi dengan senyum yang sangat tipis menghiasi bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

"Tou-san." panggil Sasuke sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat ayahnya yang sedang duduk bersama… Naruto? Hah, si Dobe itu belum pulang?

"Ada apa?" tanya Fugaku. Pandangan matanya ke arah Sasuke.

"Izinkan aku menggantikan pekerjaan Tou-san," jawab Sasuke tenang.

"APA?" tanya Fugaku histeris. Sebenarnya suara Sasuke cukup keras untuk didengar telinganya, tapi karena ucapan Sasuke tadi itu membuatnya kaget. Naruto sampai melompat karena kaget mendengar teriakan Fugaku.

"Ka-kau yakin, Sas?" tanya Naruto yang masih linglung.

"Hn."

"Kenapa? Restoran ini akan ditutup!" ucap Fugaku.

"Aku tidak mau restoran ini ditutup karena restoran baru itu!" ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah seberang, tempat restoran Hyuuga's Pizza berada.

"Apa katamu? Restoran baru?" tanya Fugaku kaget apa yang diucapkan Sasuke. Ia pun menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Sasuke.

"Iya, restoran milik Hyuuga itu." jawab Sasuke tenang. "Kalau aku diizinkan, aku akan mengubah restoran ini dan mengalahkan Hyuuga's Pizza itu. Sementara Tou-san cukup istirahat saja, aku akan mengelola restoran ini sendiri dan kemudian memenangkan kontes pizza itu," ucap Sasuke kalem.

"Aku akan membantumu, Sasuke! Sepulang kuliah aku akan kesini untuk membantumu bekerja, sekedar menjadi pelayan atau tukang cuci piring pun tak apa yang penting sudah cukup membantu!" ucap Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya, diikuti cengiran khasnya yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

Fugaku yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum. Ia sangat terharu melihat pengorbanan anaknya dan teman anaknya itu.

"Aku mengizinkan." ucap Fugaku.

"Arigatou, Tou-san." ucap Sasuke sambil membungkuk hormat ke ayahnya. "Kita akan memulainya besok, kau pulang kuliah jam berapa, Nar?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Biasanya aku pulang jam 3 sore!" jawab Naruto bersemangat. "Okelah, aku pulang dulu Paman, Sasuke sampai bertemu besok!" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan ke depan tapi kepalanya menoleh ke belakang. Dan hampir saja ia menabrak pintu kalau ia tidak menghindar. Dari jendela terlihatlah ia sedang menyeberangi jalan dan masuk ke Hyuuga's Pizza–menghampiri Sakura.

"Kau bisa belajar membuat pizza dengan bibi Yoshino, Sasuke." ucap Fugaku.

"Baiklah, aku ke rumahnya sekarang." ucap Sasuke kemudian pergi meninggalkan Uchiha's Pizza menuju rumah kediaman Nara.

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah mengerti, Sasuke?" tanya bibi Yoshino.

"Sudah, terima kasih mau mengajariku membuat pizza, bibi." ucap Sasuke.

"Iya, sama-sama. Semoga berhasil!"

"Terima kasih, aku pulang dulu, titip salam dariku untuk Shikamaru."

"Ya! Hati-hati di jalan!"

"Hn,"

**TBC**

**Huah ga percaya bisa bikin fic (gaje) lagi… (readers : ga bosen-bosennya ya bikin fic gaje terus? Author : ya maaf, pengennya juga ga gaje, ya maklum author amatir… *pundung di kolong meja*)**

**Sudahlah cuap-cuap gajenya! **

**Pantas tidak untuk dilanjutkan? **

**Yah ada yang berniat review? Flame ga papa yang penting ga pedes-pedes dan itu membangun.**

**Any Review?**

**V**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Real Pizza Manager : 1**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari sebuah permainan yang bernama Pizza Manager**

**.**

**Happy read!**

**.**

**.**

"Tepung, saus, keju, tomat, bawang–"

"Hei nak, kaukah pemilik dari Uchiha's Pizza itu?" tanya seorang pria yang di sebelah Sasuke. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari daftar belanjaan dan mengerutkan dahinya . Siapa dia?

"Bukan, Uchiha's Pizza milik ayahku." jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Lalu mengapa kau yang belanja itu semua?" ucap pria itu sambil menunjuk daftar belanjaan Sasuke.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" tanya Sasuke jengkel. Siapa sih orang ini? Mengganggu saja.

"Ehm, maksudku kemana ayahmu? Biasanya ia yang belanja,"

Penasaran sekali sih orang ini?

"Hah, ayahku sedang sakit. Jadi aku yang menggantikannya dan di kemudian hari aku yang akan menjadi pemilik restoran itu. Sesegera mungkin," jelas Sasuke. "Kau siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku? Hahaha kau tidak tahu aku siapa, anak muda?"

Apa sih orang ini? Menyebalkan sekali! Memangnya dia siapa? Seorang direktur perusahaan terkenal? Cih,

"Aku ini pemilik Hyuuga's Pizza!"

Memangnya aku peduli ia pemilik–apa? Hyuuga's Pizza?

Mata Sasuke terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Hei-hei kau tak perlu repot untuk mengurus Uchiha's Pizza itu, karena akhirnya pasti kau akan menyesal." Ucap pria itu lagi.

"Maksudmu apa, hah?" tanya Sasuke emosi.

"Karena nantinya kau pasti bangkrut! Hahaha kau akan kukalahkan saat kontes pizza itu!" ucapnya sombong.

Sial! Rasanya Sasuke ingin meninju wajahnya kala itu juga, matanya berkilatkan amarah yang terlihat sangat susah untuk dibendung. Dasar sombong! Orang baru saja sudah belagu!

"Lihat saja nanti, pasti aku yang menang! Bukan kau!" teriak Sasuke sambil menunjuk-nunjukkan jarinya tepat di depan wajah pria itu. Kali ini ia boleh emosi.

"Hah pecundang! Kubur mimpimu dalam-dalam! Hahaha!" ucapnya lagi sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Berisik! Awas kau!" teriak Sasuke lagi. Sepertinya baru pertama kalinya ia teriak-teriak begini.

Awas kau! Akan kukalahkan!

**.**

**.**

"Hinata!"

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata bingung, tiba-tiba Sakura berlari ke arahnya.

"Hari ini Naruto mau mengajakku makan pizza! Kau mau ikut?" ucap Sakura bersemangat.

"Eh? Aku tidak mungkin mengganggu acara kencan kalian," ucap Hinata. Pipi Sakura merona mendengarnya.

"Ini bukan kencan! Ino dan pacarnya juga ikut kok, ikut ya?"

"Ah baiklah," ucap Hinata.

"Waw pasti nanti sangat menyenangkan!" ucap Sakura. Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

**.**

**.**

Krriinggg…

Sasuke berlari kecil menuju telepon yang berdering itu.

"Sasuke, aku ke sana!" ucap suara di seberang.

"Hah?"

Tuut… tuut… tuut…

"Dasar bodoh! Nelpon baru bicara sebentar langsung ditutup, takut pulsa habis?" gerutu Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

"Sakura jangan lupa bawa poster yang sudah kubuat!" teriak Naruto dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Iya…"

"Eh brosur dan bendera yang di atas kasur juga!"

"Iya!"

"Oh ya, satu lagi–"

"Hei bodoh! Brosur dan benderanya tidak ada! Dimana?"

"Di atas kasur tak ada?"

"Iya!' teriak Sakura. Sampai-sampai Naruto yang sedang di kamar mandi menutup telinganya.

"Oya aku lupa! Itu sudah kumasukkan ke tas!"

"Argh… bodoh!" teriak Sakura frustasi. "Aku tunggu di luar saja!" ucap Sakura kemudian pergi keluar dari kamar Naruto.

15 menit kemudian…

Sakura yang kesal menunggu keluarnya Naruto akhirnya mengintip lewat celah pintu. Dilihatnya Naruto belum juga muncul dari kamarnya, kemudian ia pun membuka pintunya. Berniat menghampiri Naruto.

"Hei bodoh! Ce–" ucapan Sakura terhenti karena ada sesuatu yang menekan bibirnya. Menurutnya, itu lembut.

"A-ah!" ucap Sakura tersadar setelah diketahuinya ternyata bibirnya barusan menempel dengan bibir Naruto. Ia yang mencium Naruto atau Naruto yang menciumnya?

Pipi Sakura memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ah, um… Na-Nar, ka-kau la-lama se–Ah!" jerit Sakura kaget saat dirasakannya Naruto menggendong tubuhnya. Kemudian dilihatnya wajah Naruto yang kian lama makin mendekat. Hembusan napasnya pun sangat terasa mengenai wajah Sakura yang sudah sangat merah. Kemudian ia pun menutup matanya dan,

Chuu~

Naruto menciumnya, ya benar itu! Sakura kaget sekali melihat aksi Naruto. Tetapi kemudian dengan ragu dan perlahan Sakura melingkarkan lengannya di leher Naruto. Kehangatan terasa mengalir di seluruh tubuh mereka.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya. Sungguh, sebenarnya Sakura kecewa Naruto begitu. Sangat kecewa! Setelah itu Naruto terus memandangi wajah Sakura yang akan makin menambah rona merah di wajah Sakura.

"A-h Na-Naruto a-ayo kita be-berangkat." ucap Sakura gagap. Sepertinya ia tertular gagapnya Hinata. Naruto masih diam. Masih memandangi wajah sakura yang kian memerah.

"Naruto!"

"Eh, i-iya!"

"Turunkan aku!"

"Eh? Oh ah, maaf!" wajah Naruto memerah menyadari ia tadi sedang menggendong Sakura.

"Naruto cepat turunkan aku!"

"Le-lepaskan dulu le-lenganmu, S-Sa-Sakura-chan." ucap Naruto gagap dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah. Sakura kontan langsung melepaskan lengannya yang melingkari leher Naruto. Kemudian disusul Naruto yang menurunkan Sakura.

"A-ayo, Shikamaru pasti sudah menunggu di depan!"

Saat mereka keluar rumah, terlihatlah di depan gerbang sana sebuah mobil sedan hitam sedang terparkir.

Sakura dan Naruto pun berlari menghampiri mobil tersebut. Naruto langsung membuka pintu depan samping supir kemudian segera masuk dan menutup pintunya kembali. Tepat di samping pintu belakang untuk penumpang Sakura hanya membatu. Cengo.

Perasaan tadi Naruto bersikap romantis padanya, tapi mengapa ia cepat sekali berubahnya? Ia meninggalkan kekasihnya di belakang sana. Enak sekali ia langsung masuk begitu saja!

"Sakura, ayo cepat masuk! Sedang apa kau disana?" ucap Naruto yang hanya kelihatan kepalanya saja muncul dibalik pintu.

Naruto baka! Bukannya membukakan pintu untuknya malah kabur masuk duluan ke dalam mobil! Bodoh Bodoh Bodoh!

Sakura pun langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dengan perasaan yang teramat kesal.

"Shikamaru bangun! Ayo berangkat!" teriak Ino tepat di dekat telinga Sakura. 'Oh Kami-sama! Telingaku!' teriak Sakura dalam hati.

Shikamaru langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan mobil pun berjalan menuju Uchiha's Pizza.

**.**

**.**

"Hah lama sekali si bodoh itu," ucap Sasuke sambil mencuci piring.

Kliniingg…

"Sasuke! Kami datang!" teriak Naruto.

Sasuke langsung mencuci tangannya yang terkena sabun dan mengelap tangannya yang basah di celemeknya kemudian berlari menghampiri teman-temannya.*jorok ye?–dichidori*

"Perkenalkan, ini Sakura, ini Ino dan ini Hinata," ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Sakura, Ino dan Hinata.

'Kami, aku bertemu lagi dengannya! Aah…' batin Ino berbunga-bunga.

"Kau?" ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk Sasuke. "Yang kemarin menabrak Hinata itu kan?" sambungnya.

"Sakura-chan, i-itu aku yang sa-salah," ucap Hinata.

"Kalian, sudah pernah ketemu?" tanya Shikamaru bingung.

"Iya!" jawab Ino dengan hati yang sangat berbunga-bunga itu. Dari wajahnya terlihat kalau ia sangat senang bisa bertemu Sasuke lagi, dan itu membuat Shikamaru sangat cemburu.

"Lebih baik ayo kita cepat-cepat membantu Sasuke!" teriak Naruto.

"Hinata, kau disini yang membantu Sasuke melayani pelanggan ya! Aku, Sakura, Ino dan Shikamaru akan mempromosikan Uchiha's Pizza di luar sana!" ucap Naruto memberi arahan. Hinata hanya mengangguk sementara Sasuke asik ber-Hn ria.

**.**

**.**

"Ayo makan pizza disini!" teriak Naruto sambil mengibar-ibarkan bendera buatannya.

"Ini, disini ada menu baru lho," ucap Sakura sambil memberikan brosur-brosur kepada setiap orang yang melewati Uchiha's Pizza.

"Shika, kau membawa lemnya?" tanya Ino yang sedang sibuk merapihkan poster-poster yang ia bawa.

"…"

"Shika! Mana lemnya?" teriak Ino, kesal karena Shikamaru tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Nih!" ucap Shikamaru sambil melempar lemnya ke arah Ino. Isinya pun tumpah semua di trotoar tempat mereka berdiri.

"Shikamaru! Kau kenapa sih? Kau aneh!" teriak Ino. Ia kesal dan marah sekali melihat lemnya tumpah semua, dan membuat trotoar lengket.

"Kau yang aneh, Ino!" ucap Shikamaru kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ino sendirian. Entahlah kemana tujuannya.

Aku?

"Shikamaru, Kau mau kemana? Shikamaru!" Ino terlihat marah sekali melihat Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkannya sendirian begitu saja.

**.**

**.**

"Ehm Hinata?" tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping Hinata.

"Ya?"

"Maaf yang waktu itu," jawab Sasuke.

"Hah? I-iya tak apa."

"Oh ya, kau Hyuuga?" tanya Sasuke. "Pemilik restoran seberang?" lanjutnya.

"Iya, i-itu restoran a-ayahku." Jawab Hinata.

"Oh,"

"Kau Sasuke.. Uchiha?" tanya Hinata

"Ya." jawab Sasuke. "Hinata, tolong antarkan ini ke meja no. 2 ya," ucap Sasuke kemudian melanjutkan membuat pizza.

**.**

**.**

"Hei, itu ada apa?" ucap gadis berambut merah pada temannya yang berambut pirang.

"Tidak tahu. ramai sekali ya," sahut si gadis rambut pirang dikuncir empat.

"Hei Karin! Kau lihat pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu? Oh dia keren sekali!" ucap gadis berambut pirang digerai.

Bruk

"Shion! Hei! Aduh, pingsan lagi. Merepotkan saja!" ucap gadis berambut merah yang tadi dipanggil Karin itu.

"Karin, kita ke restoran itu saja! Aku mau melihat pemuda itu dari dekat!" ucap gadis berambut pirang dikuncir empat.

"Temari! Tunggu! Shion bagaimana?" tanya Karin bingung.

"Angkat! Kuat tidak?" ucap Temari.

"Ah baiklah, angkatnya pelan-pelan!" ucap Karin sambil mencoba menarik tubuh Shion yang sedang tiduran(baca : pingsan) di jalan.

Setelah dituntun sampai ke meja restoran, Shion langsung didudukkan di kursi. Terlihat seorang pemuda datang menghampiri mereka.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya pemuda itu.

Karin yang sedang sibuk mengaduk-aduk tasnya untuk mencari minyak angin pun tidak melihat siapa yang sedang menghampiri mereka. Sementara Temari sedang sibuk melihat-lihat menu restoran tersebut.

"Aku mau pesan Super Beef Tuna yang ukuran besar dan Strawberry Milkshake. Karin kau pesan apa?" ucap Temari tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku menu.

"Pesan Orange Float saja, pizzanya kan ukuran besar. Oh ya, Shion! Shion kau mau pesan apa?" ucap Karin sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Shion.

"Apa?.." setelah mengucapkan kata itu mata Shion yang tadinya masih belum terbuka seluruhnya langsung melotot seperti mau keluar melihat sesuatu dihadapannya.

Buk

"Pingsan lagi?" tanya Karin bingung. Sementara Karin sedang menaruh minyak anginnya di dekat hidung Shion yang tadi sempat menghilang, Temari mencoba memerhatikan arah mata Shion yang tadi sempat melotot. Kemudian ditemukannya seorang pelayan laki-laki bermata onyx, bertubuh atletis, berwajah tampan dan kelebihan lainnya. Temari kontan melotot melihat seorang pemuda yang begitu 'indah'nya itu.

Setelah menaruh minyak anginnya di dekat hidung Shion, kemudian Karin mengarahkan pandangannya ke Temari. Setelah ditelusuri… Temari aneh. 'Dia sedang apa sih? Memerhatikan pelayan? Ternyata seleramu itu Temari, ckck sangat… Aah! Oh tampan sekali pelayan itu!' batin Karin menjerit setelah memerhatikan seseorang yang diperhatikan Temari ternyata pelayan restoran yang sangat TAMPAN!

"Ehm, adakah pesanan yang lainnya? Kalau begitu saya permisi." ucap Sasuke dingin. Dia sudah tahu kedua gadis itu sedang memerhatikannya, makanya ia ingin cepat meninggalkan tempat itu.

Setelah Sasuke meninggalkan mereka, keduanya langsung menjerit.

"AH! Dia _so cute_… Karin kau setuju tidak setelah pulang kuliah kita selalu kesini?" ucap Temari dengan semangat.

"SETUJU! Bibirnya itu indah sekali! Rasa-rasanya aku ingin menciumnya! Muah! Oh Kami-sama!" ucap Karin berlebihan dengan gaya seperti ingin mencium seseorang. Bibirnya itu sampai maju lima senti!

"Ih! Apa sih? Aku duluan yang melihatnya! Jadi dia milikku!" protes Temari sambil mendorong bahu Karin agar ia jatuh. Temari senang sekali kalau melihat Karin jatuh.*tega nian*

Setelah bertengkar-bertengkar gaje, datanglah Hinata yang membawa nampan besar berisikan menu yang mereka pesan.

"Ini, silahkan dinikmati!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum setelah pesanann tersebut diletakkan di atas meja.

'Uh mana pelayan yang tadi?' batin Temari dan Karin kecewa.

Setelah kenyang memakan pizza tersebut, mereka langsung pergi meninggalkan restoran setelah membayarnya.

"Hei, bagaimana jika kita selalu kesana setelah pulang kuliah? Pizza nya enak loh. Apalagi ditambah melihat pelayannya yang tampan-tampan itu!" ujar Karin.

"Oke!" teriak Temari dan Shion serempak.

**.**

**.**

"Ino! Kemana dia?" ucap Shikamaru sambil berlari mencari Ino yang sudah tidak ada di tempat semula saat ia pergi meninggalkannya.

Tap tap tap tap

Suara sepatu Shikamaru yang bergesekkan dengan jalanan sangat terdengar jelas. Shikamaru hampir berlari mengelilingi kota untuk mencari Ino, tetapi mengapa Ino tidak juga ditemukkannya?

Semua gang-gang kecil yang sudah dilaluinya tidak ada yang menandakan keberadaan Ino. Sekarang kemana lagi ia harus mencari Ino? Ke rumahnya?

Setelah dipikir-pikir, ke rumahnya Ino ide itu bagus. Jadi dia tidak perlu susah-susah mencarinya.

Rumah Ino

Tok tok tok

"Eh Shikamaru, ada apa?" ucap ayahnya Ino–Inoichi.

"Paman, Ino-nya ada?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ah, bukannya tadi Ino pergi denganmu?"

"Tadi memang iya. Tapi setelah itu kukira ia sudah pulang," ucap Shikamaru bingung. jadi Ino kemana? "Baiklah paman, aku pulang dulu." tambah Shikamaru.

"Ya, hati-hati."

'Ino kau dimana?' batin Shikamaru.

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke! Sudah jam 08.00 malam, kami pulang ya!" ucap Naruto.

"Oh iya! Ino dan Shikamaru mana?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi tasnya masih ada." ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk tas Ino dan Shikamaru yang berada di atas meja.

"Mungkin sudah pulang, biarkan saja tasnya disini. Pasti besok akan mereka ambil," ucap Sakura.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang!" ucap Naruto seraya berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

"S-sampai besok, Sasuke-san!" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Kemudian Hinata, Naruto dan Sakura pergi meninggalkan restoran.

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru berjalan sambil menendangi batu kerikil yang berada di jalanan. Di malam ini ia ingin ke tempat biasanya ia dan Ino pergi bersama. Mungkin pergi ke bukit adalah tempat yang bagus untuk menenangkan dirinya yang sedang kalut.

Terus berjalan sambil menunduk. Akhirnya ia sampai ke tempat tujuan, bukit. Dibaringkannya tubuhnya di atas rerumputan bukit, kemudian diletakkannya kepalanya di atas tangannya yang dilipat sebagai tumpuannya untuk berbaring.

Srak

Suara rerumputan yang terkena gesekan dari sepatu Ino membuat seorang pemuda yang sedang berbaring disebelahnya bangun.

"Ino?" ucapnya pelan sambil bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Shi-Shika?" bisik seseorang yang dipanggil Ino itu.

"Kau darimana saja? Aku mencarimu."

"E-eh? Aku hanya disini," jawab Ino. Kekasihnya mencarinya? Untuk apa?

"Aku tadi ke rumahmu, bodoh. Dan kata paman kau belum pulang." ucapnya. "Aku khawatir," lanjutnya.

Ino kaget. Hah? Shika bilang apa?

"O-oh ya Shika, ini belum kita tempel. Kalau begini sama saja kita tidak membantu Sasuke," ucap Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan, sambil mengunjukkan poster-poster yang tadi ia bawa.

"Ayo. Sekarang," ucap Shikamaru singkat namun jelas.

Mereka pun berjalan menyusuri gang-gang kecil sambil menempeli poster-poster tersebut.

"Nah, selesai sudah." ucap Ino. "Shikamaru aku pulang ya,"

Greb

"Ino."

Ino hanya menatap tangan Shikamaru yang menarik lengannya–menahannya.

"Shika?" ucap Ino menatap wajah Shikamaru yang tertunduk.

Cup

"Maafkan yang tadi ya, Ino." ujar Shikamaru setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

Ino bengong. 'Shikamaru baru saja menciumku?' batin Ino tidak percaya. Itu berlangsung cepat sekali! Sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa merasakan kenikmatannya,

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Ahahahaha gaje sangaaat!**

**Bales review dulu yo,,**

**Shaniechan : makasih reviewnya. haha ini dah apdet, maaf telat, kayaknya pas itu masih agak lama. review lagi?**

**demikooo : makasih reviewnya. ahaha iya ntar ada yg itu. Kita lihat nanti*apadeh* haha maaf telat banget apdetnya. Review lagi?**

** : makasih reviewnya, maaf telat. review lagi?**

**Harucha me Hana : makasih reviewnya, haha makanya kubuat fic karna permainannya keren. Maaf apdetnya telat, review lagi?**

**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran : haha makasih reviewnya, iya memang sengaja munculnya lama*digebuk* maaf apdet telat, review lagi?**

**Chai Mol : makasih reviewnya. Haha sepertinya tebakanmu benar! Maaf apdet telat, review lagi?**

**D'purple Shoseki : makasih reviewnya, hahaha aku juga punya*apaansih* maaf telat apdetannya! Review lagi?**

**kuraishi cha22dhen : makasih reviewnya! Haha tiba2 aja idenya muncul pas mainin. Maaf telat apdet, review lagi?**

**. : hahaha saya sendiri bingung ngeliatnya! Makasih reviewnya, maap telat apdetnye, review lagi?**

**Haruno Aoi : makasih reviewnya! Hahaaha. Maaf telat apdet, review lagi?**

***Saya bersyukur sekali chap 1 dah dapet 10 review, trimakasih yaaa**

**Uwaahh saya suka sekali pas adegan NaruSaku! Sampe nyengir-nyengir gaje saya ngebacanya! Ah sukaa~ *readers : aneh gitu juga!* di chap ini memang banyakan NaruSaku dan ShikaIno daripada SasuHinanya, maaf ya SasuHina FC. Insya Allah chap depan banyak kedua pairing tersebut deh,**

**hahah ya gini nih apdetannya, semoga suka… saya apdet lamaaa sekali karna pr lagi terlalu numpuk! Daaan,, saya bingung + males ngetiknya!*tabokin* Ah! Paling lama saya apdet itu seminggu sekali, *tapi kenapa ini nyampe 1 bulaaan? Dasar author gaje!* kalo bisa cepet ya bisa tiga hari sekali. Ya liat sikon aja deh, *kayak ada aja yang mau nungguin =,="* sebenernya, fic ini lebih bagus KEEP or DELETE? Sepertinya delete, menurut readers?**

**Hohoh masih adakah review untuk sayaaa? *harap-harap cemas***

**Any Review?**

**V**

**v**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Real Pizza Manager : 2**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari sebuah permainan yang bernama Pizza Manager**

**.**

**Happy read!**

**.**

**.**

"APA?"

"Oji-san, pelan…" Neji menutup telinganya dengan tangan.

"Hah, aku hanya kaget. Memangnya ia kesana untuk apa?" ucap Hiashi.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya melihat Hinata sedang membawa nampan. Sepertinya berisi pizza," jelas Neji.

"Ada hubungan apa ia dengan Uchiha itu?" tanya Hiashi marah.

Neji hanya menaikkan bahu.

"Pokoknya Hinata tidak boleh berhubungan dengan Uchiha! Mereka itu saingan kita!" ucap Hiashi marah.

Neji hanya mengangguk "Hm,"

**.**

**.**

Sasuke tidak menyangka kalau hari ini pelanggannya makin bertambah banyak. Ia sangat berterima kasih pada teman-temannya yang sudah membantunya. Tapi itu juga malah membuat Sasuke bingung, pelanggannya itu banyak, melebihi kemarin. Jadi siapa yang akan melayani mereka semua? Sedangkan Sasuke hanya sendiri di dapur, kalau kemarin kan ada Hinata.

Sasuke melihat jam tangannya, pukul 04.45 pm.

'Kemana Hinata? Kemana semuanya? Kenapa belum datang juga?' batinnya bingung.

Ah sudahlah, kembali bekerja…

**.**

**.**

Kringgg…

"Moshi-moshi,"

"Sakura, hari ini kau ke restoran Sasuke tidak?" tanya suara di seberang.

"Mana kutahu! Memangnya kau mau kesana?" sahut si penerima telepon.

"Aku? Ya terserah kau!"

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena… tak tahu deh,"

"Bodoh! Sudahlah, Naruto!"

"Apa?"

"Argh."

"Baiklah aku ke tempatmu, tunggu aku oke?"

Tuut.. tut.. tuut…

"Hah?"

**.**

**.**

"Silahkan," ucap Sasuke datar sambil menaruh pesanan pelanggannya di meja pelanggan tersebut.

Kliniinggg..

"Hosh hosh hosh."

"Hinata?" ucap Sasuke bingung menatap Hinata yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan pintu. Kemudian ia pun menghampirinya. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hah hah."

Tiba-tiba Hinata kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia pingsan. Untunglah ia tidak jatuh, karena Sasuke dengan cepat menangkap tubuhnya yang terlihat lemas.

Kemudian Sasuke menggendongnya masuk ke dapur. Saat itu ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat dan wajahnya memanas saat melihat wajah tenang Hinata dengan jarak sedekat ini.

Setelah sampai di dapur, Sasuke langsung menidurkan Hinata di kursi panjang dekat lemari. Wajahnya saat pingsan sangat pucat. Dengan ragu dan gemetar Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di dahi Hinata, ia merasakan panas. Kemudian Sasuke mengambil saputangan dan direndamnya dengan air dingin. Setelah itu diperasnya saputangan itu dan diletakkan di dahi Hinata.

Sementara menunggu Hinata sadar, Sasuke melanjutkan kerjanya.

Setelah pelanggannya sudah pergi meninggalkan restorannya, Sasuke membalik tanda "_OPEN_" di pintu restoran menjadi "_CLOSED_". Entah mengapa ia ingin cepat-cepat tutup, hari ini ia lelah sekali. Lagipula bahan-bahan makanannya sudah habis.

Kemudian ia menuju dapur untuk mencuci piring dan merapihkan barang-barangnya. Setelah dapur sudah bersih, ia meninggalkan dapur.

Klininggg…

"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto yang baru saja datang bersama Sakura.

"Hah?" Sakura kaget saat melihat restoran sudah sepi dan Sasuke yang sedang membuka pintu menuju kamarnya.

"Sasuke, kemana pelanggannya?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Sudah pulang lah," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Lho?" Sakura bingung. "Kabur?" tanya Sakura.

"Memang sudah pulang, restorannya kan sudah tutup. Kau tidak lihat tulisan di pintu?"

"Aku tidak melihatnya," Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu.

"Kami tidak melihat itu karena kami buru-buru kesini!" teriak Naruto.

"Oh ya tadi siapa saja yang membantumu?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak ada." jawab Sasuke. "Ah!" teriaknya kemudian berlari menuju dapur. Kenapa ia bisa lupa dengan Hinata?

Naruto dan Sakura pun mengikuti Sasuke ke dapur untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Dilihatnya Hinata masih pingsan. Kemudian Sasuke mengganti saputangannya dengan yang baru direndam air dingin.

"Hinata pingsan?" tanya Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Tadi ia datang kesini tiba-tiba pingsan. Kelihatannya ia habis lari, karena terlihat berkeringat dan terengah-engah," jelas Sasuke panjang kali lebar. Tumben Sasuke banyak omong?

"Oh."

"Tadi Shikamaru dan Ino kesini tidak?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak."

"Kok?" Naruto bingung. "Kenapa bisa? Katanya setelah kuliah kan mereka mau kesini," lanjut Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Oh ya Sasuke, festival kembang api nanti kau mau kesana?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak tahu. Aku malas," jawab Sasuke acuh.

"Kenapa? Aku dan Sakura saja kesana. Kau datang saja bersama Hinata!" ucap naruto asal.

Rona merah tipis terlihat di pipi Sasuke.

"Ah? tak tahu, li-lihat nanti." ucap Sasuke gagap.

"Kenapa kau? Baru kali ini aku lihat Sasuke Uchiha gagap," ucap Naruto dengan penuh penekanan pada 'Sasuke Uchiha' dan disertai senyum mencurigakan.

"MAKSUDMU?" ucap Sasuke. Kali ini gagapnya sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Hehehe," Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya, "Peace!"

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat Naruto dan Sasuke seperti itu.

"Naruto, kau ingat tadi?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Yang tadi!" jerit Sakura.

'Yang mana sih?' Naruto penasaran ditambah bingung akan ucapan Sakura. "Aku lupa."

"Sasuke, aku pulang duluan ya. Karena ayahku baru pulang kerja dari Amerika, jadi aku disuruh pulang cepat." ucap Sakura. Ia mengabaikan ucapan Naruto tadi kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Oh tak apa,"

"Sasuke, aku duluan! Jangan macam-macam dengan Hinata ya!" ucap Naruto sambil memamerkan senyum khasnya.

Buk

"Aww!"

Karena kesal Sasuke melemparkan sepatu ke Naruto. Walaupun sebenarnya wajah Sasuke memerah mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi.

**.**

**.**

"A-aku dimana…?" Hinata terlihat kebingungan, sambil menatap ke semua arah.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"S-Sa-Sasuke?" Hinata gagap melihat hanya dia dan Sasuke yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Tadi kau pingsan." ujar Sasuke yang sedang membuat teh kemudian menyerahkannya pada Hinata. Hinata pun menerimanya.

"T-terima kasih."

"Hn,"

"Kau tidak—melayani pelanggan?" Hinata memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Sudah tutup,"

"Hah?" Hinata langsung melihat sekelilling—mencari jam dinding.

05.40

"K-kenapa sudah tu-tup? Ini kan ma-masih jam 05.40," tanya Hinata bingung.

"Ehm, bahan makanannya sudah habis." jawabnya.

"O-oh." Hinata hanya manggut-manggut—mengerti.

"A-aku mau pulang," ucap Hinata kemudian berjalan menuju pintu.

"Hinata." panggil Sasuke. Wajahnya langsung merona kalau mengingat ucapan Naruto tadi.

Hinata sontak menoleh. "Apa?"

"T-tunggu—" Sasuke langsung gagap. "Itu—ehm, mau ke festival kembang api be-bersamaku?" lanjutnya.

"Fe-festival kembang api?"

"Y-ya kupikir kau me-menyukainya." ucap Sasuke masih gagap.

"Mmm, a-aku—"

'Ayolah Hinata, katakan 'ya'! kumohon!' batin Sasuke berteriak.

"S-sepertinya a-aku tidak bi-bisa," Sasuke kecewa. "Ma-maaf."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menampakkan wajah kecewanya. Air mukanya terlihat—sedih?

"A-aku tak ta-tahu Ayah a-akan m-mengijinkanku atau ti-dak," jawab Hinata. Sebenarnya ia sangat merasa bersalah karena menolak ajakan Sasuke.

Keduanya terdiam. Menciptakan keheningan diantara mereka.

Hinata berpikir keras, bagaimana caranya supaya Ayahnya mengijinkannya? Berbohong? Tidak mungkin Hinata akan melakukannya.

"Ta-tapi aku a-akan be-berusaha," Hinata memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka setelah sekian lamanya. "Ba-baiklah Sasuke-san, aku mau pu-pulang. Terima kasih dan sampai bertemu lagi," Hinata tersenyum, kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam.

Klininggg…

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya keatas—tersenyum tipis.

Hinata akan berusaha?

Berusaha?—berusaha agar… bisa pergi ke festival dengannya?

Benarkah?

Senyum Sasuke semakin melebar. Kami-sama, semoga bisa…

'Eh? Sebentar, Sasuke, kau menyukai gadis itu?' inner Sasuke. Pipinya langsung terasa panas! Dan senyumannya pun makin melebar.

Ternyata—benar!

—**TBC— **

**Sumpah yaaaa ini fanfic tersusah yang pernah saya bikin! ***lebe akut*** maaf ya readers sekaliaan **:'( **ini adalah apdetan termolor dari sekian fic multichap yang saya bikin! Gomen gomen gomen… yaampuun ga ada ide untuk fic ini ya Allah! Gila nih ***hehehe emang*** mohon maaaaaaf sebesar besarnya bagi readers yang kecewa sama chapter ini ***adakah?*** mana chapter ini pendek banget lagi, aduh saya udah putus asa deh ini, semoga apdetnya bisa dicepetin lagi deh**

**Maaaf sebesar besarnya dan terima kasih sebesar besarnya bagi readers yang sudah berbaik hati membaca, dan mereview fic ini **

**Semoga masih ada yang baca dan review fic saya ***amin*****

**Saya sangat membutuhkan kritik dan saran readers. Review?**

**V**

**v**

**v**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Real Pizza Manager : 3**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari sebuah permainan yang bernama Pizza Manager**

**.**

**Happy read minna-san!**

**.**

**.**

**Previously on The Real Pizza Manager :**

Hinata akan berusaha?

Berusaha?—berusaha agar… bisa pergi ke festival dengannya?

Benarkah?

Senyum Sasuke semakin melebar. Kami-sama, semoga bisa…

'Eh? Sebentar, Sasuke, kau menyukai gadis itu?' inner sasuke. Pipinya langsung terasa panas! Dan senyumnya pun makin melebar.

Ternyata—benar!

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

Pagi ini—sebelum kuliah dimulai, Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata sedang bercengkrama di kantin sebelah kampus mereka. Iseng-iseng mereka berkumpul untuk sarapan pagi ini. Keheningan tiba-tiba terpecahkan oleh suara Sakura yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan itu.

"Ino! Kemarin kau kemana? Kau tahu, tidak ada yang membantu Sasuke kemarin!" ucapnya.

Hinata yang mendengar itu hanya menunduk. Ia juga, merepotkan Sasuke malah.

Pipi Ino merona. "Forehead!" teriaknya. "aku diajak Shikamaru pergi saat itu…" sambungnya sedikit berbisik. Rona merah di wajahnya pun tidak bisa dibilang tipis.

"Hm… kau tidak bilang?" Sakura menyipitkan matanya. "kukira kalian ada apa-apa. Ternyata oh ternyata—" Sakura tersenyum menggoda.

"Jidat!" seru Ino. "kau berkata seakan-akan tidak pernah mengalaminya!" tambah Ino yang sekarang wajahnya tidak lagi merona.

Sakura merasa sangat jengkel. "Huh. Terserah!"

"Hahaha lihat wajahmu! Kau terlihat seperti kepiting rebus! Aku jadi ingin memakanmu…"

"Pig!"

"Sudahlah Ino-chan, Sakura-chan…" Hinata mencoba melerai dua sahabatnya yang berisik itu.

"Ah Hinata-chan! Kau juga!" teriak Sakura.

"Eh?" Hinata kebingungan.

"Iya! Kau kemarin berduaan dengan Sasuke—"

"Demi apa? Kami-sama! Benarkah Hinata?" Ino langsung memotong perkataan Sakura. Sakura hanya mendengus melihatnya, ia kan pingin godain Hinata!

"I-itu tidak benar!" bantah Hinata. Wajahnya sudah semerah buah kesukaan Sasuke!

"Saat aku ke sana, hanya ada kau dan Sasuke…" Sakura menyeringai saat mengatakannya.

"Sa-Sakura-chan!" Hinata kalang kabut. "a-aku di dapur, sedangkan Sa-Sasuke-san melayani pelanggan…" jelasnya.

"Yeah. Aku tahu kau pingsan," ucap Sakura.

"Hinata, kau pingsan?" tanya Ino agak khawatir.

"Umm, a-aku kelelahan."

"Jelaskan pada kami Hinata!" teriak Ino. Nafsu banget pingin tau alasannya Hinata.

"Dari rumah, a-aku berlari ke restoran Sasuke."

"Alasannya?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Agar Ayah tidak melihatku…" Hinata sedikit ragu saat mengatakan itu.

"Memangnya ada apa, Hinata-chan?" tanya Ino.

Tiba-tiba saja ia jadi teringat perbincangan Ayah dan sepupunya itu saat ia tidak sengaja lewat di depan ruangan Ayahnya.

**-Flashback : on-**

"APA?" Hinata mendengar suara berat Ayahnya berteriak. Seperti kaget.

"Oji-san, pelan…" kalau ini tidak salah lagi bahwa itu suara Neji, sepupunya.

"Hah, aku hanya kaget. Memangnya ia ke sana untuk apa?" ini suara Ayahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya melihat Hinata sedang membawa nampan. Sepertinya berisi pizza,"

Deg. Sepupunya mengadukan ke Ayahnya? Gawat. Jadi mereka membicarakan tentangnya…

"Ada hubungan apa ia dengan Uchiha itu?" dari suaranya terdengar jelas kalau Ayahnya itu sedang marah.

Hening. "Pokoknya Hinata tidak boleh berhubungan dengan Uchiha! Mereka itu saingan kita!" Hinata sangat tahu Ayahnya sudah marah besar kalau nada bicaranya begini.

Sebelum perbincangan mereka selesai pun Hinata memutuskan meninggalkan tempat ia menguping tadi secepatnya, dan tanpa menimbulkan suara. Masalah akan menimpanya kalau ia ketahuan menguping. Ia pun lari secepat mungkin yang ia bisa.

**-Flashback : off-**

Hinata langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. Kemudian, meneruskan ceritanya pada dua sahabatnya. "A-Ayah bilang, aku tidak boleh ke sana. Ka-kalian tahu kan… Restoran Ayah berseberangan dengan restoran Sasuke-san b-berarti—"

"Kami tahu kok, Hinata-chan," potong keduanya.

"T-tapi aku sudah janji membantu Sasuke-san…" ucap Hinata lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak usah dipaksakan Hinata-chan," ucap Ino. "tapi, kalau aku jadi kamu sih… Aku akan memaksa Ayah!" tambahnya sambil tersenyum senang.

Kebetulan sekali Ino duduk di sebelahnya, tanpa ragu Sakura langsung menginjak sepatu Ino. "Pig!" jeritnya pelan.

"Sakura!" jeritnya. "sakit baka!" Ino men-death glare Sakura.

"Kau yang bodoh, dasar babi," bisik Sakura.

"Menurut Sakura-chan, ba-bagaimana?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Itu terserahmu, Hinata," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Hinata tersenyum. "Baiklah."

"Hm," gumam Sakura. "oh iya, apakah kalian akan pergi ke festival kembang api minggu depan?"

"Pasti! Aku akan pergi dengan Shikamaru!" ucap Ino kelepasan. Pipinya pun langsung memerah.

Sakura tersenyum—atau menyeringai? "Hooo, kalau kau Hinata?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tahu," Hinata jadi teringat ucapan Sasuke kemarin…

"Apa Sasuke mengajakmu?" tanya Sakura. "Naruto menyuruhnya mengajakmu kemarin." Sambungnya.

Jujur saja kah? "Umm, i-iya," jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"WOW!" seru Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"Jawabanmu?" tanya Ino.

"A-aku bilang, tidak bisa. Ka-karena aku tidak tahu Ayah akan mengijinkanku atau tidak."

"HINATA!" Sakura dan Ino menjerit sampai-sampai seluruh pengunjung kantin menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Kenapa, Hinata?" Ino terlihat putus asa. Lho? Hinata yang menolak kenapa ia yang tidak rela?

"Ah sudahlah, nanti kita bicarakan lagi. Sepertinya sebentar lagi kuliah dimulai," ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah!"

**.**

**.**

"Neji!"

Neji yang sedang membantu beberapa koki pun menoleh. "Ada apa Oji-san?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kemari,"

Neji pun melangkah mendekati Pamannya.

"Ya Oji-san?"

"Waktu itu, kau bilang melihat Hinata di sana," Hiashi berkata sambil melirik restoran pizza di hadapannya. Neji mengangguk paham.

"Apa kau yakin itu Hinata?" tanya Hiashi.

"Aku—tidak begitu yakin, Oji-san," jawab Neji bimbang.

"Baiklah, kuperintahkan kau menyelidikinya," perintah Hiashi datar, kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Neji.

"Baik, Oji-san."

**.**

**.**

"Hn, tunggu sebentar ya."

Klininnggg…

"Sasuke!" yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh. Kemudian mendapati teman-temannya sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

Sasuke memberi isyarat melalui tatapannya untuk segera mengikutinya ke dapur. Serentak Naruto dan kawan-kawan pun berjalan menuju dapur.

"Hosh! Beri aku minum!" seru Naruto sambil mengipasi wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Ambil sendiri," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Sas—"

Sebelum Naruto mengeluarkan banyak komentar, Sasuke langsung memotongnya. "Anggap rumah sendiri," ucapnya sambil menyeringai tipis.

"Haaah!"

"Hei! Sekarang kita harus apa!" teriak Sakura kesal dari tadi dikacangin.

"Terserah kalian."

"Hh merepotkan," dengus Shikamaru. "kalau begitu aku mau pulang."

"Eits Shikamaru!" jerit Naruto.

"Bodo."

"Sasuke!" Naruto terlihat gelisah?

"Hn, baiklah. Bantu aku membuat pizza," ucap Sasuke akhirnya.

Sasuke sweat drop, melihat sekarang teman-temannya berebutan membuat pizza—walaupun Shikamaru terlihat malas-malasan. "Tidak semuanya!" serunya.

"Kau itu berbicara yang jelas!" bentak Naruto.

"Yeah. Tidak semuanya! Lihat, Hinata-chan masih berdiri di sana!" teriak Sakura. Semuanya pun menoleh ke tempat yang Sakura tunjuk. Tidak terkecuali Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam saat Hinata juga menatapnya. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Ino yang tidak menyadari itu langsung melangkah menuju Hinata. "Ayo, kita yang melayani pelanggan!" setelah mengatakan itu, Ino langsung meraih tangan Hinata. Kemudian mereka meninggalkan teman-temannya yang lain.

Kemudian Sakura menarik Naruto ikut dengannya. "Ayo susul mereka!" ucapnya.

Sekarang tinggal Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang berada di dapur. Shikamaru hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Bagaimana denganku?" tanya Shikamaru ogah-ogahan.

"Bantu aku membuat ini," jawab Sasuke sambil menunjuk adonan pizza di hadapannya.

"Mendoukusai."

**.**

**.**

"Naruto, kau mencatat pesanan pelanggan sama seperti Ino dan Hinata. Sedangkan aku, menyambut pelanggan," jelas Sakura.

Naruto cemberut. "Aku mau sama Sakura-chan…" pintanya memelas.

Yaiks, sejak kapan Naruto bertingkah manja seperti ini? Walaupun begitu, rona tipis muncul di ke dua pipi Sakura.

"Oke, kau bisa membantuku saat aku repot. Nah, sekarang kerja sana!" perintah Sakura sambil mendorong Naruto. Naruto manyun, yang menurut Sakura itu membuatnya makin tambah jelek. Tapi kalau menurut fansgirl Naruto sih, kawaii~

"Cepat!"

"Iya, Sakura-sama!" kemudian Naruto melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil menahan tawa melihat tingkah Naruto barusan.

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke! Ini pesanan meja nomor empat!" seru Ino sambil menyerahkan daftar pesanan pelanggan meja nomor empat tersebut.

"Hn."

"Sepuluh menit dari sekarang ya!"

Ngek. "Kau bilang apa?" ucap Sasuke sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tidak dengar?" tanya Ino heran.

"Hei! Tidak mungkin bisa! Jangan maksa."

"Shikamaru membantumu," bantah Ino.

"Hanya berdua." Sasuke juga tak mau kalah.

Krieet…

"Ino-chan," panggil Hinata dari depan pintu dapur.

Ino menoleh. "Ya Hinata?"

Sekarang semua mata tertuju padanya. "A-ada pelanggan lagi," ucap Hinata sambil berjalan menuju mereka bertiga.

Ino menautkan alisnya, heran. "Naruto?" tanyanya.

"Mmm… Naruto-kun sedang bersama S-Sakura-chan," jawabnya.

"Haah si bodoh itu! Hinata, kau gantikan Shikamaru ya! Biar pekerjaan Sasuke cepat selesai! Kamu kan pintar masak, ya Hina-chan?" pinta Ino.

"A-ano…"

"Ayo Shika!" Ino langsung menarik tangan Shikamaru.

"Merepotkan."

"I-Ino-chan!" jerit Hinata agak keras.

Hah, sekarang tinggal Hinata dan Sasuke. Mereka hanya diam dan tidak ada yang berniat memecahkan keheningan tersebut. Hinata sedang melamunkan perkataan Ayahnya dengan Neji kemarin, sementara Sasuke—sok—sibuk dengan melihat jalan raya lewat jendela dapur. Kalau begini sih malah lebih lama lagi!

"Ini ada pesanan lagi!" teriak Ino yang tiba-tiba datang memecahkan keheningan di antara Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Heeei! Kenapa diam saja?" ucap Ino bingung. Sontak keduanya menoleh ke arah Ino berada.

"AH!" Sasuke berjalan menuju oven yang memanggang pizza buatannya yang—sedikit—dibantu Shikamaru tadi.

'Untung tidak gosong,' batin Sasuke lega. Kemudian ia menempatkan pizzanya di atas nampan. Beres, tinggal diantarkan ke pelanggan.

"Sasuke-san, a-aku saja yang mengantarnya," Hinata menawarkan diri untuk membantu Sasuke. Sasuke pun menyerahkan nampan yang berisi pizza tersebut ke Hinata dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar tak karuan. Merepotkan, sebenarnya Sasuke juga nggak mau sampai se-lebe itu.

Hinata pun pergi meninggalkan dapur.

"Oh ya Sasuke, pesanan yang tadi…?"

"AH!"

**.**

**.**

Neji yang entah sedang memikirkan apa, sekarang jadi teringat Hinata—sepupunya yang paling manis dan pemalu itu. Oiya, kok Hinata pulangnya lama terus ya?

Oh! Ingat Hinata yang pulang lamaan jadi ingat ucapan Oji-sannya yang menyuruh menyelidiki Hinata. Hm, coba saja! Mumpung Neji lagi kosong kerjaan, mendingan menyelidiki kasus tersebut benar tidaknya. Yah daripada bengong…

Sekarang matanya fokus memandangi bangunan di seberangnya. Membuktikan apa benar gadis berambut indigo panjang itu ada di sana? Neji tidak akan melewatkan barang sedetik pun untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari bangunan itu. Pantas saja matanya melotot seakan-akan mau keluar. Mmm, biar tak berkedip kali ya? Mungkin.

Neji syok saat melihat gadis yang mirip dengan sepupunya keluar dari pintu di sebelah kasir. Pintu dapur kelihatannya. Dan di tangannya ada nampan, kok mirip yang dilihatnya waktu lalu?

Karena penasaran berat, dan mau memastikan itu Hinata atau bukan, Neji bergegas menuju ke restoran pizza seberang. Sepertinya ia membutuhkan topi, jaket, syal, kacamata, serta masker. Kayak maling? Nggak kok, ini kan nyamar—jadi maling. Tidak tidak, Neji hanya takut kalau penampilannya seperti biasa, nanti ada yang mengenalinya.

All right, misi dimulai!

Klininnggg…

Neji sengaja memilih tempat duduk yang paling pojok. Saat berjalan, banyak yang menatap Neji dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dan kalau tidak salah, menurutnya sih tatapan para pelanggan yang… seperti resah. Hm, pada ngefans sama dirinya pasti. Pikirannya narsis sekali…

Neji pun melambaikan tangannya. Dan kebetulan, yang menghampirinya adalah gadis yang mirip dengan sepupunya tadi. Neji makin curiga, tidak mungkin kalau Hinata punya kembaran. Tapi tetap saja, jika itu kembarannya Hinata, tidak mungkin persis. Tidak beda. Lagian Paman Hiashi kan hanya memiliki dua orang puteri.

Gadis pelayan itu berdiri di hadapannya. Neji memperhatikan dengan jeli. Hmm benar benar…

"Eh?" gadis itu merasa amat risih diperhatikan seperti itu oleh Neji.

"Ehm, a-anda mau pe-pesan apa?" Hinata meninggikan nada suaranya. Menyadarkan pria serba hitam di hadapannya yang terlihat err.. mesum.

"Eh oh, cappuccino. Tanpa gula, itu dulu," jawab Neji.

Kening gadis itu berkerut. "Satu cappuccino… tanpa gula?" ulangnya ragu.

"Ya."

"Tunggu sebentar ya," pelayan itu pun meninggalkan Neji.

Neji tidak menyangka, gadis itu benar sepupunya! Tapi… ah! Mana mungkin ada orang yang sama persis dengan Hinata! jadi, itu benar Hinata!

**.**

**.**

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju dapur, Hinata terus melamun. Pria tadi itu… sangat mirip Neji. Suaranya dan.. pesanannya tadi itu loh! Mirip banget minuman kesukaan Neji! Cappuccino tanpa gula? Aneh? Hm. Orang waras mana yang suka minuman itu? Kalau Neji sih bukan orang waras…

'Eh Hinata! Neji-nii itu tidak gila! Mungkin saja karena dia tidak suka makanan manis!'

Hinata hanya meng-oh-kan batinnya. Lagian tidak mungkin kalau ia mempunyai sepupu yang tidak waras..

Kemudian Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia pun langsung membuat pesanan orang tadi sesampainya ia di dapur. Selesai, Hinata mengambil nampan kemudian menaruh cappuccino tersebut di atas nampan. Ia pun langsung mengantar cappuccino tanpa gula itu kepada si pemesan.

"I-ini cappuccino-nya," ucap Hinata sambil menyerahkan cappuccino itu pada pria di hadapannya.

"Terimakasih," sahut si pria serba hitam tersebut.

"Mm, terimakasih kembali," setelah mengucapkan itu Hinata langsung balik ke dapur.

**.**

**.**

Setelah minum cappuccino tanpa gula-nya, Neji mendapat bukti lain yang lebih kuat. Sumpah demi apapun, cappuccino ini sangat persis seperti buatan Hinata di rumah! Neji pun mengeluarkan selembar uang duapuluh ribuan dari sakunya kemudian diletakkan di atas meja.

'Aku memberimu tip, Uchiha. Berterimakasihlah kau terhadapku!' batin Neji dengan bangganya. Sebenarnya sih ia tidak tahu menahu berapakah harga segelas cappuccino tanpa gula di restoran itu. 'kalau kurang, baguslah si Uchiha itu rugi,' tambahnya dengan devil smirknya.

Neji pun melangkah meninggalkan restoran itu dengan seringai yang bertahan lama di bibirnya. Ia akan segera mengabari keberhasilan misinya pada Oji-sannya.

**.**

**.**

"Haah, capeknya…" keluh Naruto sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya. Sekarang para pelanggan sudah tidak ada lagi, Naruto pun berlari menuju pintu masuk.

"Hei mau apa kau?" tanya Ino setelah selesai meneguk cola-nya.

Naruto nyengir. "Kita balik saja tanda 'OPEN'nya, setuju teman-teman?" tanyanya sambil membalik tanda 'OPEN' di pintu menjadi 'CLOSED'.

"Setuju! Aku sudah lelah!" teriak Sakura, mendukung aksi Naruto.

"Yo!" seru Ino.

"Terserah kalian lah," ucap Sasuke setelah menghela napas panjangnya.

"Merepotkan."

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah teman-temannya. Jujur, ia juga sudah sangat lelah.

"Ini," tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah di hadapan Hinata dengan tangan terulur yang menggenggam segelas cola. Sasuke hanya memberi Hinata karena memang hanya Hinata yang belum mengambilnya di dapur. Hinata tersenyum kemudian menerima cola dari Sasuke dengan senang hati.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-san."

"Hn," responnya. Dari luarnya saja Sasuke terlihat datar, padahal dalamnya.. jantungnya itu sudah dagdigdug ngedisko.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**AN : garing? Gaje? Aneh? Itu memang sudah mendarah daging di fanfic saya. Dan arigatou gozaimasu yang udah review chap2 sebelumnya, saya senang sekali bisa direview senpai2 sekalian yang ketauan lebih berbakat daripada author abal ini. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf, kalian sudah tahu pasti tentang 'kemoloran update fic multichap' saya. Hanya ada keajaiban yang membuat saya gak akan lama update. Maaf yaaaaaaa**

**Saya sudah mencoba sekuat tenaga, tapi tidak bisa *halah* apalagi miss typo yang melekat di fic saya, kasih tau kesalahannya ya! Ohya, saya gak maksud ngebashing Neji kok - _-V pengen nyoba fic humor tapi .BISA, gomen kalo ada yang gak suka dengan gaya tulisan de el el. Saya ini masih amatir *halasan* **

**Saya teramat sangaaaaaat membutuhkan kritik saran readers dan reviewers tercinta :***

**Any **Review**?**

**-UF-**

**V**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	5. Chapter 4

**The Real Pizza Manager : 4**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari sebuah permainan yang bernama Pizza Manager**

**.**

**Happy read minna-san!**

**.**

**.**

**Previously on The Real Pizza Manager :**

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah teman-temannya. Jujur, ia juga sudah sangat lelah.

"Ini," tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah di hadapan Hinata dengan tangan terulur yang menggenggam segelas cola. Sasuke hanya memberi Hinata karena memang hanya Hinata yang belum mengambilnya di dapur. Hinata tersenyum kemudian menerima cola dari Sasuke dengan senang hati.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-san."

"Hn," responnya. Dari luarnya saja Sasuke terlihat datar, padahal dalamnya.. jantungnya itu sudah dagdigdug ngedisko.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

"Neji."

Neji berhenti melangkah. "Oji-san?"

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hiashi pendek. Sulit dimengerti untuk seorang Neji yang tidak bisa dibilang bodoh itu.

Hah?

Neji bengong.

Satu.

Dua.

Tig―

"Hinata," Hiashi mengeluarkan suarnya.

Ooooaalaahhh! "Itu memang Hinata," Neji menarik napas. "aku sudah menyelidikinya," tambahnya.

"Baiklah. Kembali bekerja," perintah Hiashi.

"Ya." Neji pun melangkah pergi.

'Tak akan kubiarkan kau membantunya,' lalu Hiashi pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

04.30 PM

"Hinata." Hinata menoleh. Ayahnya duduk di kursi ruang tamu. Tumben ia tidak ke restoran? Hinata gemetaran.

"Ya, Yah?" Hinata mencoba rileks, tapi tak bisa. Pasti ayahnya akan menginterogasinya tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tepat sekali dugaanmu, Hinata.

Bohong, tidak, bohong, tidak, bohong, tidak―"Ermm… ke… rumah… teman, Y-Yah," jawabnya terbata-bata. Hinata memang tidak sepenuhnya bohong, restoran Sasuke kan masih satu bangunan dengan rumahnya. Tidak seperti restoran ayahnya yang tidak gabung dengan rumahnya. Jadi rumahnya dipisahkan oleh lahan parkir restoran.

"Ke rumah Uchiha?" tanya ayahnya. Dari nada bicaranya sangat ketahuan kalau ayahnya tidak suka.

Hinata ragu untuk menjawab. Bahkan mengangguk pun ia tak mau. Dari gelagatnya pun semua orang memang dapat dengan mudah menebaknya kalau pernyataan yang dilontarkan ayahnya itu memang benar. Hinata takut amarah ayahnya akan meledak.

"Hinata, kau tahu kan keluarga Uchiha itu siapa?" dimulai.

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Mereka itu saingan, musuh kita!" jelas Hiashi―mengingatkan Hinata. "ingat?"

Hinata mengangguk lagi. Ayahnya ini memang sangat merepotkan.

"Kau tidak boleh berhubungan lagi dengannya! Kalau kau masih mau memanggilku 'Ayah'," Hiashi bangkit dari kursi, lalu melangkah menuju pintu utama. "Tetaplah di sini." ucapnya sambil lalu.

Hiashi pun menghilang dari pandangan setelah terdengarnya suara pintu ditutup yang dibanting. Hinata meringis. Ia pun terpaksa kembali ke kamar. Sendirian di rumah megah ini membuatnya bosan, paling parah stress.

Terkadang ia menyesal tidak ikut Hanabi tinggal di apartemen dekat sekolahnya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Nanti ia malah terlalu jauh untuk ke kampus.

**.**

**.**

Klininnggg…

"Sasukeee!"

'Akhirnya datang juga,' batin Sasuke jengkel yang mendengar suara cempreng Naruto. Padahal ia kan ada di dapur, tapi suara Naruto masih bisa ditangkap telinganya.

Semua pengunjung restoran menoleh ke arah Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Mereka hanya tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badan karena telah mengganggu konsentrasi para pengunjung.

Lalu Naruto dkk berjalan menuju dapur. Keempat mahasiswa-mahasiswi itu sekarang sudah berkumpul di ruang tempat proses pembuatan _pizza_ berlangsung.

"Heh! Bengong aja! Sekarang kita ngapain?" tanya Naruto kesel dikacangin mulu sama Sasuke.

"Hinata mana?" Sasuke menarik sebelah alisnya ke atas.

"Cieee nyari Hinata! Suit suit!" karena Naruto nggak bisa siul, jadinya ya gitu deh.

"Naruto!" satu pukulan telak mengenai kepala Naruto. "berisik!"

"Aih, Sakura-chaan!"

"Haaah…," Shikamaru menghela napas panjang.

"Ehm. Hinata kan pulang dulu, baru ke sini," jelas Ino. "tapi kok dia belum sampe ya? Jangan-jangan…"

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Ino langsung menatap Sakura. "Jangan-jangan apa, pig?" cecar Sakura bingung.

"Yang waktu itu loooh! Ah dia lupa."

"Apa sih, Ino?" Naruto bersuara.

Sakura mendekati Ino. Ino mendekatkan bibirnya persis di depan telinga Sakura.

**.**

**.**

Hinata galau. Ia ingin mengendap-endap keluar dari rumah ini. Tetapi ia sangat takut dengan ayahnya. Pasti sekarang teman-temannya sedang membantu Sasuke. Hah. Teman macam apa dirinya? Jahat sekali. Padahal kan ia sudah berjanji akan membantu Sasuke.

Lagipula, ia juga bosan sendirian di sini.

Hinata yakin pasti teman-temannya menganggapnya pembual, pengkhianat, tidak setia kawan, jahat, sok baik dan perbuatan buruk lainnya yang jarang―atau tidak pernah―ia perbuat.

Hinata tidak ingin ia dibenci teman-temannya.

Dijauhi teman.

Tidak!

Dijauhi Sakura. Dijauhi Ino. Dijauhi Naruto. Dijauhi Shikamaru. Dijauhi Sasuke.

Dijauhi Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke.

Hinata tidak mau. Apa jadinya kalau ia tidak punya teman? Dalam kamus Hinata, mencari teman itu sulit.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Tidak. Tidak.

Tidaak!

Sasuke-kun!

―Eh? Eh?

**.**

**.**

"Antara Hyuuga dan Uchiha," bisik Ino.

Ketiga pemuda yang tak terlibat dalam ajang bisik-bisik itu, tambah bingung, penasaran, jengkel, dan kesal.

"Perempuan itu merepotkan," ucap Shikamaru seraya duduk di kursi dapur kemudian memejamkan matanya sambil menyender ke dinding.

Naruto mengangguk setuju dengan Shikamaru yang sekarang sudah terlelap.

Sakura dan Ino masih main bisik-bisikan, Naruto jengah. "Hei beritahu dong!" teriaknya.

Sakura dan Ino men-_death glare_ Naruto. "Rahasia perempuan," ucap Ino sambil menahan tawa.

"Oke. Kembali bekerja," ucap Sasuke. Naruto menghampiri Sasuke. Sementara Sakura dan Ino masih berdiri di tempat. Jangan tanya Shikamaru yang sedang tidur pulas.

"Kau yakin nggak pengin tau ini, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura menyeringai. Sasuke berjengit kemudian menatap Sakura dan Ino malas. Naruto juga ikutan mau tau.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke lalu melipat tangannya di depan dada. Sebenarnya sekarang otak Sasuke lagi berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentang Hinata. Jangan-jangan, Hinata sedang mengandung jadi tidak bisa ke sini. Karena waktu itu saja, tiba-tiba Hinata pingsan setelah sampai di restoran. Biasanya, orang yang sedang mengandung memang mudah capek. Lalu, siapa ayahnya?

Sasuke membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran aneh yang dengan seenaknya muncul. Tidak mungkin Hinata seperti itu.

"Eh-heeei! Jangan lupakan para pelanggan!" teriakan Naruto menyadarkan semua orang di ruangan itu―kecuali Shikamaru yang sedang bermimpi.

Naruto dan Sakura pun langsung ngibrit ke luar dapur, tugas keduanya adalah menyambut pengunjung dan mencatat pesanan mereka.

Ino langsung membangunkan Shikamaru dari mimpi indahnya.

"Shika, banguuun!" Shikamaru lantas bangun sebelum dibantai Ino.

Mereka bertiga. Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Ino bertugas di dapur.

**.**

**.**

"Akhirnyaaa tutup jugaa!" seru Naruto melemaskan punggung dan jarinya.

"Hinata beneran nggak ke sini," ucap Ino lemas.

"Hn, beritahu alasannya," perintah Sasuke seenak jidat. Rupa-rupanya ia masih penasaran hal apa yang membuat Hinata berhalangan ke sini.

"Apa, Sas?" tanya Ino bingung. Alisnya terangkat sebelah.

Naruto cengengesan. "Yang rahasia perempuan tadiii," ucapnya sambil nyengir ke Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat cengiran Naruto hanya menghela napas. Tapi tumben juga Naruto nggak lola seperti biasa.

"Ooohhh…," Sakura dan Ino ber-oh ria sambil nyengir-nyengir nggak jelas.

"Jangan menyesal karena sudah bertanya ya, Sasuke…," ucap Ino.

"Jangan kaget looh…," sekarang gantian Sakura yang menakutinya.

Glek. Sasuke menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Naruto ikut-ikutan ketakutan. Shikamaru? Bodo amat. Dia lagi asyik tidur.

"Hinata, jangan marahi kami… Ini demi hubunganmu dengan si Sasuke…," gumam Ino yang masih bisa didengar jelas oleh mereka semua. Sasuke mendelik mendengarnya.

Sakura sweat _drop_. "Ehm. Hinata… nggak akan diizinkan oleh ayahnya, untuk… berhubungan denganmu, Sasuke…," cerita Sakura lambat-lambat.

"Eh? Dengan Uchiha!" ralat Ino.

"Ya, dengan Uchiha," jelas Sakura. "nggak perlu mikir alasannya kenapa. Itu, ada di depan matamu," Sakura menunjuk restoran _Hyuuga's Pizza_ dengan dagunya. Lantas, semua mata pun tertuju ke arah sana.

"Hm, ayahnya Hinata sungguh merepotkan," dengus Shikamaru yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

Semuanya pun mengangguk kompak.

"Oh iya teman-teman, besok kan _festival_ kembang api!" seru Naruto memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

Mendengar seruan Naruto, Sasuke tambah lemas. Pasti Hinata nggak bisa pergi dengan dirinya. Haaah betapa merepotkannya…

"Eh, kita janjian aja. Di mana kek…," usul Naruto.

"Nanti aku dan Ino akan menjemput Hinata ke rumahnya! Dengan begitu, ayah Hinata nggak akan curiga karena nggak ada laki-laki bersama kami. Ia akan mengira kalau kita hanya bertiga," tambah Sakura ceria. Sasuke yang mendengar ide tersebut langsung bersemangat lagi.

"Kalian para lelaki, tunggu saja di dekat danau! Nanti kami akan menyusul," Ino menambahkan, yang disambut dengan "Merepotkan." oleh Shikamaru.

"Ada yang nggak setuju?" tanya Naruto seraya toleh kanan toleh kiri. Nah, beres. Nggak ada yang ngacungin tangan.

"Tenang saja Sasuke, kami bersedia membantumu!" ucap Naruto sambil memandang Sasuke yang terlihat lebih bergairah daripada lima menit yang lalu.

Sasuke terbelalak. Kemudian sedikit menarik satu sudut bibirnya ke atas. "Thanks," ucapnya, lebih normal dari biasanya―nggak datar kayak biasa.

"Cieee~ aku jadi nggak sabar pengin lihat Sasuke mendeklarasikan perasaannya pada Hinata. _So sweet_…," ucap Ino lebay sambil memegang kedua pipinya.

Sasuke mendelik. Walaupun ada rona merah tipis di pipi-pipinya. "Hn," responsnya nggak jelas.

"Aaaah…," Sakura ikut-ikutan lebay kayak Ino. Tanpa banyak cakap, Naruto mencium pipi Sakura.

"Eh? Narutoooo!"

Sasuke merona melihat Naruto-Sakura. Membayangkan bagaimana nanti dirinya mencium Hinata lembut…

Aarrrrggghhh! Sasukeee, kau sudah gilaaa!

Membayangkan Hinata membuatnya gila mendadak!

Hinata…

Sekarang pemandangan Naruto yang dikejar Sakura sampai-sampai restoran menjadi berantakan tidak menarik perhatian Sasuke. Pikirannya sedang melayang-layang.

Benar-benar deh, Hinata membuat Sasuke seperti orang gila.

Hinata bagaikan racun dalam tubuh Sasuke yang membuatnya seperti orang termesum di dunia kalau sudah memikirkannya

Parah. Sangat parah.

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**a/n: kyaaaa~ saya kembali update fic gajebo ini… tak disangka-sangka fic ini updatenya lebih lama dari kura-kura yang sedang berjalan! Malah lebih lebih lebih daripada itu!**

**Gomeeeenn readers-sama, saya memang bermaksud update sangat telat karena saya gak ada ideee. Paraah! Maafkan ketelatannya *kalo ada yang nungguin***

**Daaan chapter ini pendek banget ya ampuuun gustiii. Hah! Parah deh pokoknya. Saya gak berani komen lagi, nanti A/N nya kaga selese2 lagi -_-**

**Terimakasih yang udah review fic ini:**

**Shaniechan, demikooo, , Cleopatra Mvp Piscisea, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, KaruTaiyo, D'purple Shoseki, icha22madhen, Lifda Nirmala, Haruno Aoi, Nara'UzWa', Hina bee lover, hinata shy angel, Saruwatari Yumi, Kyoneka Denerve, Kagayaku Aomizu, uchihyuu nagisa, Yuki Tsukushi, suzunida, finestabc, dan Leviana. **

**Dan yang gak review juga TERIMAKASIH! *sedih* yang penting mau ikutin fic ini dari awal ampe abis.**

**Thank You yang udah baca. Maafin kesalahan2 saya ya, selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan…**

**U.F**

**Any Review?**

**V**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	6. Chapter 5

**The Real Pizza Manager : 5**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

_**.**_

**Terinspirasi dari sebuah permainan yang bernama Pizza Manager**

_**.**_

**Happy read minna-san!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Previously on The Real Pizza Manager :**

Aarrrrggghhh! Sasukeee, kau sudah gilaaa!

Membayangkan Hinata membuatnya gila mendadak!

Hinata…

Sekarang pemandangan Naruto yang dikejar Sakura sampai-sampai restoran menjadi berantakan tidak menarik perhatian Sasuke. Pikirannya sedang melayang-layang.

Benar-benar deh, Hinata membuat Sasuke seperti orang gila.

Hinata bagaikan racun dalam tubuh Sasuke yang membuatnya seperti orang termesum di dunia kalau sudah memikirkannya.

Parah. Sangat parah.

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter 5**

"Nah, Kalian pergi sana!" perintah Ino yang membuat ketiga pemuda―Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru―itu jengkel.

Merasa terusir, Naruto menyahut, "Ngusir nih?" sambil pura-pura kesel.

"Iya!" teriak Sakura. "sudahlah cepat pergi duluan! Dekat danau, oke!" sambungnya lalu pergi meninggalkan ketiga pemuda itu. Mereka bertiga cuma diam menatap dua gadis yang baru saja meninggalkan mereka. Setelah melihat Sakura dan Ino makin mendekati rumah Hinata, ketiga pemuda yang berpenampilan keren itu beranjak dari teras restoran keluarga Uchiha menuju festival kembang api.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Permisiii!" ucap Sakura dan Ino serempak.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Permisi―"

Kriieett…

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Hinata's POV**

"Eh? Sakura-chan? Ino-chan?" ucapku setelah mendapati kedua sahabatku berada di balik pintu rumah. Ada apa ya? Kok mereka memakai dress? Sakura memakai dress merah cerah, sedangkan Ino berwarna jingga kekuningan.

"Hai, Hinataaa…," sapa keduanya sambil menampilkan senyum di bibir mereka. Perilaku keduanya terlihat aneh, aku jadi merasa ada yang nggak beres nih.

Lalu aku bertanya, "Ehm, Kalian… ada apa ya ke rumahku?" sembari memiringkan kepalaku.

"Kita mau ngajak Kamu ke festival kembang api! Kamu mau kan?" ajak Sakura.

Apa? Festival kembang api, katanya?

"Eh, gimana ya," kataku ragu. Aku takut nggak boleh pergi ke sana sama Ayah.

"Ayolah, Hinata!" bujuk Ino, tapi aku ragu. Sebenernya aku mau ikut, pasti menyenangkan pergi ke sana. Melihat kembang api di langit saat malam hari sangatlah menggembirakan. Apalagi ditemani sahabat-sahabat. Kita bisa bersenang-senang di sana.

Oh iya, ingat sahabat jadi ingat Sasuke. Ah, ah, kurasakan wajahku memanas saat ini. Pasti merah banget. Ah aku malu kalau ingat Sasuke. Aku jadi merasa bersalah menolak ajakannya ke festival kembang api waktu itu. Dia marah nggak ya?

"Hei-hei! Hinata! Kamu kenapa?" eh, tadi aku melamun ya? Aku jadi mengabaikan sahabatku ini. Maaf ya Sakura-chan, Ino-chan.

"Ah maaf."

"Mukamu merah, Hina-chan. Kamu sakit?" tanya Ino khawatir padaku. Ino-chan memang sosok yang baik.

"Ng-nggak kok," jawabku sambil menggelengkan kepala. Aku nggak mau membuatnya khawatir.

"Kamu, habis ngelamun ya?" tanya Sakura menggodaku. Aduh, ketahuan. Wajahku merah lagi nih.

"A-ano…"

"Ngelamunin Sasuke yaaa? Kita tau kok, nggak usah malu, Hinata," ya ampun Sakura menggodaku lagi. Eh, kok dia bisa tau ya kalau aku ngelamunin Sasuke? Ah aduh, wajahku!

"Sakura, jangan goda Hinata lagi! Liat tuh mukanya merah!" seru Ino. Bagus Ino-chan! "jadi Hinata, gimana? Ayolah ikut! Ya, ya?" oh iya, ikut nggak ya?

"Ayo Hina-chan! Seru kok!" Sakura membujukku. Ehm, aku ikut aja deh.

"Ya-yaudah deh. Ta-tapi jangan lama-lama ya?" kataku. "sebentar ya, Aku ganti baju dulu. Kalian masuk aja yuk," ajakku. Mereka terlihat bisik-bisik. Aku nggak tau deh mereka ngomongin apa.

"Kita di sini aja, Hinata. Sebentar doang kan," ucap Sakura. Gelagatnya mencurigakan. Yaudah deh.

"Iya, tunggu ya." Kemudian aku pergi ke kamar untuk ganti baju.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Saat aku sedang menuruni tangga, Ayah nampak berjalan menuju ruang keluarga sambil membawa secangkir teh. Sepertinya ia baru dari dapur. Duh, semoga Ayah mengijinkanku pergi ke festival kembang api.

"Ayah, A-Aku mau pergi ke f-festival kembang api. B-boleh kan, Yah?" tanyaku sambil mencengkeram dress biru tua selutut yang kupakai.

"Tidak," jawabnya tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca.

"C-cuma sebentar, Yah,"

"…"

"Y-Yah, Aku hanya b-bertiga kok. sama Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan, mereka sudah menungguku di teras," jelasku. Mungkin saja, kalau dengan laki-laki aku nggak diperbolehkan.

"Ya sudah sana," jawabnya ketus.

"Terimakasih Yah, Aku pergi dulu," kataku lalu beranjak dari ruang keluarga menuju teras.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, ayo berangkat," ajakku lalu menutup pintu rumah.

"AYO!" teriak Sakura-chan bersemangat.

Kami pun melangkah pergi menuju festival. Perjalanan ke sana nggak butuh waktu lama, mungkin sekitar sepuluh menit. Di perjalanan kami mengobrol banyak hal, membuat waktu terasa begulir dengan cepat.

"Omong-omong, Hinata cantik banget ya." Pujian Sakura membuatku malu. Wajahku pun pasti memerah seperti biasa―karena malu.

"Eh m-makasih Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan juga cantik kok. Ino-chan juga," ucapku sambil memainkan jariku.

"Ah, Hinata lebih cantik. Pasti Sasuke makin suka. Ya kan, Jidat?" goda Ino. Duh, kenapa Sasuke terus sih? Aku kan jadi malu banget.

"Dasar Babi! Eh, tapi iya juga sih," kata Sakura―setuju dengan Ino―sambil tertawa cekikikan berdua. Aku hanya menonton mereka dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat. Mereka lucu ya.

"Yeah sampai!" seru Ino, lalu menggandengku. Sakura juga menggandengku. Mereka seakan mau mengajakku ke suatu tempat. Aku pun hanya mengikuti mereka inginnya ke mana.

Oh, jadi mereka mengajakku ke danau toh. Dari sini kalau melihat kembang api memang lebih mengasyikkan sih. Aku jadi nggak sabar nih.

"Naruto!"

"Shikamaru!"

Kudengar mereka menyebut nama pasangan mereka masing-masing. Apa Naruto dan Shikamaru ikut juga? Aku pun menoleh ke arah pandangan mata Sakura dan Ino.

Astaga.

Hampir saja jantungku lepas dari tempatnya! Ya Tuhan, apa aku salah lihat? Sasuke ada di sini bersama Naruto dan Shikamaru!

Kulihat Naruto menyikut Sasuke dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Lalu Naruto menghampiri Sakura yang juga sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Sementara aku hanya diam di tempat, masih tetap memandang Sasuke yang ternyata sekarang menatapku. Tak kuhiraukan suara tawa Naruto, Sakura, dan Ino yang seolah mengolokku. Aku membatu di sini.

Kemudian Sasuke berjalan ke arahku. Aku masih saja menatapnya. Mata gelapnya seakan menghipnotisku untuk terus melihatnya. Entah mengapa sekarang aku merasa Sasuke lebih keren dari biasanya. Ia memakai kemeja biru yang nggak dikancing―tentu saja dengan kaos di baliknya yang berwarna putih―dan celana berbahan denim yang agak kebesaran. Serta memakai sneaker hitam yang membuatnya tambah keren. Ah, aku ini kenapa sih?

"Hai," sapa Sasuke dengan senyuman yang sangat tipis―tak kentara. Aku langsung tersadar.

"H-ha-hai." Ya ampun, mengapa gagapku makin parah saja? Pasti karena aku gugup banget. Lalu aku menundukkan kepalaku sambil menggenggam erat dressku.

"Sasuke! Hinata! Ayo!" aku yang mendengar Ino memanggilku segera menghampiri mereka. Kurasakan Sasuke berjalan di belakangku.

Aku cuma mengikuti mereka di belakang. Sasuke juga, ia berjalan di sampingku. Kupandangi mereka yang sedang asyik bermesraan. Naruto merangkul Sakura, sedang Shikamaru melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Ino. Aku baru tau kalau ternyata Shikamaru romantis juga. Kupikir ia tak menyukai segalanya yang merepotkan. Aku terkikik pelan karenanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Eh?" aku menoleh. Apakah Sasuke baru saja berbicara padaku?

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanyanya. Ternyata memang ia sedang berbicara padaku.

"A-ano― S-Shikamaru," jawabku. Kulirik Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "k-kukira Shikamaru ti-tidak r-romantis." sambungku, agar lebih jelas.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Hn."

Seram. Ternyata Sasuke menakutkan. Aku bergidik ngeri.

"Kenapa? Kau mau juga?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai, dirinya semakin mendekati diriku. Aku takut.

Sasuke meraih tanganku lalu menggenggamnya. Aku yang kaget langsung menghempaskannya. Eh? aku tersadar… kulihat Sasuke sangat terkejut dan… kecewa? Aku pun bingung harus bagaimana. Ya Tuhan, apalagi iniii?

Aku memutuskan untuk meminta maaf. Kuharap, ia tak akan memarahiku ataupun membenciku. Atau paling parahnya… menjauhiku. Aku nggak mau itu terjadi!

"Ma-maaf."

"Maaf."

Eh?

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku mengikuti mereka di belakang, berjalan di samping Hinata―aku tak mau jauh darinya. Terserah merekalah mau ke mana. Aku hanya memandangi Hinata. Aku terlalu malas melihat ke arah yang lain, nggak ada yang melebihi keindahan Hinata. Argh, aku ini berlebihan sekali. Eh, tiba-tiba aku mendengarnya terkikik pelan. Hah? Dia kenapa?

"Kenapa?" tanyaku padanya.

"Eh?" dia menoleh ke arahku. Malah diam lagi.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanyaku lagi―menyadarkannya.

"A-ano― S-Shikamaru," jawabnya. Shikamaru? Jangan-jangan ia menyukai Shikamaru? Pikirku ngaco―tapi mungkin saja benar―sambil menaikkan sebelah alisku. "k-kukira Shikamaru ti-tidak r-romantis." sambungnya, seperti menjelaskanku lebih rinci. Oh itu, kukira apa.

Aku menyeringai. "Hn."

Tunggu, kenapa dia? Ekspresinya aneh sekali? Apa ia mau juga diperlakukan seperti Ino?

"Kenapa? Kau mau juga?" tanyaku seraya menyeringai―aku senang menggodanya. Lalu diriku makin mendekati dirinya. Aku suka kalau dekat-dekat dengannya, harum yang menguar dari tubuhnya bak menenangkanku―membuatku nyaman.

Kemudian aku meraih tangannya lalu kugenggam. Hinata kaget. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia langsung menghempaskan tanganku―melepaskan tautan tanganku pada tangannya.

Sontak aku terkejut, kecewa, kesal, jengkel, dan semacamnya. Aku merasa dia nggak suka padaku. Apa… aku menyakitinya? Aku… merasa bodoh… dan sangat bersalah. Pasti Hinata akan membenciku dan menjauhiku... Ya Tuhan aku akan jadi apa nantinya? Aku harus berbuat apa!

Siaaal!

Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan maaf padanya, semoga ia mau memaafkanku.

"Maaf."

"Ma-maaf."

Apa? Barengan?

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Normal POV**

"Sasuke, Hinata, ke rumah hantu yuk!" ajak Sakura sembari menunjuk-nunjuk bangunan tua yang rapuh di sebelah mereka. Sementara Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Ino sudah berangkat menuju loket.

"A-aku takut, Sakura-chan," jawab Hinata dengan raut wajah yang horror.

"Oh iya aku lupa, Hina-chan!" ucap Sakura dengan perasaan bersalah.

Setelah itu Sakura langsung menyeret Sasuke menjauhi Hinata. Setelah dirasanya cukup jauh, Sakura berkata, "Gunakan saat ini dengan sebaik-baiknya, Sasuke!" kemudian mendorong Sasuke ke arah Hinata. Sakura pun meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk menyusul Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Ino.

Sasuke berjalan tanpa semangat menghampiri Hinata. Gara-gara hal bodoh tadi, ia jadi tak bersemangat lagi. Padahal, nggak seharusnya ia tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya. Harusnya ia ingat, Hinata itu berbeda dengan gadis yang lainnya!

"Umm, Sa-Sasuke-san tidak ikut S-Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata. Ia bingung, kenapa Sasuke nggak ikut. Niatnya kan mau berjalan-jalan sendirian atau melihat kembang api sendirian. Tetapi sekarang malah berduaan. Ia kan masih merasa bersalah karena yang tadi itu.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke dingin. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia enggak berulah yang aneh-aneh. "oh iya, aku tidak suka dipanggil dengan embel-embel. Namaku Sasuke, bukan Sasuke-san."

Hinata langsung diam dan menunduk. Sasuke yang sekarang dingin sekali, beda jauh dengan Sasuke yang sebelumnya. Ia jadi berpikiran semua ini karena salahnya. Coba waktu bisa diulang kembali…

Sekarang apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Mengobrol aja nggak. Hening.

"Kau mau melihat kembang api?" tanya Sasuke datar. Diliriknya Hinata di sebelahnya, sedang asyik menunduk sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

"T-terserah S-Sa-Sasuke-san," jawabnya, lalu langsung teringat. "m-ma-maafkan a-aku, m-maksudku S-Sasuke."

Sasuke menghela napas melihatnya. "Baiklah." selanjutnya menarik tangan Hinata untuk menuntunnya ke dekat danau.

Baru selangkah, Sasuke sadar, dan segera melepaskan pegangannya. "Maaf."

"Ng-nggak a-apa-apa."

Mereka pun berangkat untuk melihat kembang api yang sudah mulai dinyalakan di dekat danau. Melihat kembang api dekat danau sangat menyenangkan, karena pantulannya terlihat di permukaan danau. Bukankah itu menyenangkan?

Duaarrr!

Duaarrr!

Duaarrr!

"Kau suka?" tanya Sasuke karena melihat wajah Hinata yang berseri-seri dan matanya yang memancarkan binar kebahagiaan. Melihat Hinata membuatnya seperti ikut merasakan kebahagiaan itu. Apalagi Hinata makin cantik dan imut saat itu. Betapa Sasuke menginginkan Hinata jadi miliknya.

Hinata menoleh, lalu mengangguk senang. "Hm!" Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Setidaknya melihat Hinata bahagia sudah menjadi kebahagiaannya.

"Apa Kau… marah padaku?" tanya Sasuke seraya menatap lurus ke kedua manik lavender Hinata.

"E-eh? M-marah? Nggak kok," Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. "ku-kukira S-Sasuke yang ma-marah padaku."

"Aku pikir Kaulah yang marah padaku."

Hinata menggeleng. "A-aku nggak mu-mungkin m-marah p-pada Sasuke."

Sasuke menempatkan jarinya di dagu Hinata lalu menengadahkan kepalanya agar menatap dirinya. Selama beberapa detik mereka saling tatap. Kemudian Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata.

"Coba lihat di sana," saran Sasuke sembari mengarahkan telunjuknya ke permukaan danau yang berwana-warni. Indah.

"Indahnya…"

Sasuke merapatkan jarak antara dirinya dan Hinata. Makin sempit, nyaris tak ada jarak antara keduanya. Ia juga mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata, membuat gadis itu merasakan udara hangat di dekat telinganya.

Hinata memutar lehernya ke samping. "Sasu―" belum selesai Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibir Sasuke sudah membungkamnya. Sasuke mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut―menekan miliknya dengan milik gadis yang sangat disukainya. Tangan Sasuke menggapai tangan Hinata yang bebas, kemudian menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Hinata―menggenggamnya erat, begitupun Hinata, ia juga tanpa ragu balas menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Hinata tidak menyadari kalau ternyata ia mempunyai perasaan yang sama seperti perasaan Sasuke terhadapnya.

Sekitar satu menit telah berlalu, akhirnya Sasuke menyudahi ciumannya dengan Hinata. Hinata yang ditatap Sasuke malah menatap ke kedua kakinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke khawatir sambil memegang bahu Hinata.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dengan perasaan kecewa, Sasuke bertanya lagi, "Kamu nyesel ya?"

"Ng-nggak!" bantah Hinata cepat. Kepalanya langsung menengadah.

"Terus?"

"Aku m-malu."

Aku menyeringai. "Nggak perlu malu sama Aku," sambil mengusap rambut indigonya. Kurasakan kepalanya mengangguk.

"Aku suka Kamu."

"A-aku ju-juga s-suka S-Sasuke." Mendengar pernyataan Hinata, Sasuke langsung membawa Hinata ke pelukannya. Akhirnya saat ini datang juga!

_**.**_

_**Tbc**_

_**.**_

**a/n : yeaay akhirnya update lagi~ duh ngaretnyaaa… gomen :( saya lagi gak ada ide dan emang gak mau mikirin fic2 yg belom kelar #plak# pusing nih. Jangan paksa saya untuk mengupdate cepat #geer# nah, saya buat di tengah uas. Hebat kan? Hebat kan? heb―stop! #dibekep# komen (baca: review) ya readers, saya mau tau sejauh apa kelayakan tulisan saya #bungkuk2# oya chapter ini dikhususkan untuk sasuhina, jadi konfliknya gak ada, chapter depan baru ada ;)**

**Yang udah rnr, MAKASIH BANYAAAAK~~~! Yang read aja, MAKASIIIHHH JUGAAA~! Yang review aja *emang ada woy?* MAKASIHHHH~~~! Yang gak ngapa2in ya GAK MAKASIHH #lho?-ditabok#**

**AnY ReViEw? -alay**

**U.F**

**Dadaaahhh… muach!**

_**V**_

_**v**_

_**v**_

_**v**_

_**v**_

_**v**_


End file.
